carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Labotoss
Labotoss 'is the eleventh episode in the sixth season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. It is the one hundred twenty-third episode overall. Plot The episode begins with two protoss sentries crafting a cardboard art using scissors and tape. They giggle as they are working on a plan. Meanwhile, a marine is shown playing with a toy helicopter using its controller and sitting on a rocking chair near the sensor tower. He hears an alarm from the tower, leaving the toy uncontrolled until it explodes. On the sonar screen, he notices fifteen detected marks, indicated as enemies approaching the area. He engages and scouts the enemy units, revealed to be a stalker shepherding fifteen probes. The marine calls through walkie-talkie to recruit ghost, reaper and marauder. They altogether jump into the battle. The reaper throws a grenade and shoots dual pistols rapidly; ghost casts EMP shot, rolls over and fires his rifle; marine rolls on his sides back and forth, shooting at one direction; and marauder casts a lot of stimpacks to fire his heavy weapon rapidly. The terran troops continue to fire, until they realizes that the protoss units are unaffected and frozen solid. As the marauder checks one of the probes, he knocks it over, revealing the enemy units are all cardboard cutouts (a metaphor for hallucination ability cast by a sentry). Suddenly, the terran units are squished within three force fields cast by aforementioned sentries. As the sentries giggle in victory, a disruptor enters the cause. The terran units are shocked as the disruptor looms over them, who licks its mouth hungrily. Then, the scene immediately cuts to an angry disruptor ripping them apart like tearing a paper. It smiles at the viewers. Characters * Sentries * Marine * Stalker (fake) * Probes (fakes) * Ghost * Reaper * Marauder * Disruptor Trivia * Title of this episode was erroneously written as "'''Labbotoss". It was then renamed to "Labotoss". * Sensor tower appears for the first time since "Adeptation". * This is the second time a stalker leads the probes to the expansive mineral field. First was in "A Miner Probelem". * Marine, marauder, ghost and reaper appears in one episode together for the first time since "Colossal Mistake". * The ghost's EMP bullet has a text on it, written as "EMP". ** This is the second time an EMP shot has a text written on the bullet. First was in "Power Overwhelming". * This is the first time sentries use hallucination ability since "Win of the Century". However, this version uses cardboard cutout joke. * Ironically, since the Season 6 features underwater scene, the cardboard cutouts are not soaked wet. * "A Zerg, a Shotgun and You" plays in the background at the scene where the marine is playing his toy helicopter. In-game References * Cardboard cutouts act like hallucination ability cast by sentries to fool the enemies with enemy-encountering fakery. Cultural References * Title of the episode is a portmanteau for "Nintendo Labo"'' and "protoss". ''Nintendo ''Labo ''is a construction toy platform as an extension for Nintendo Switch using cardboard cutouts. * The reaper's mid-air pose when the four terran units engage at the protoss is him crossing his guns on his chest, possibly mimicking a hero named Reaper from Overwatch. Video __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Episode Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Terran Episodes Category:Protoss Episodes